Always Be With You
by ISungyi
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu Kyu, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Tetapi 'batas' itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar kita masih tetap bisa bersatu"/ No fear of pain, no fear of hurt, only with you here I will be able to live / Kyumin BL / Drabble / DLDR / KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN/


**_Title : Always be with You_**

**_Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Length : Drabble_**

**_Rate : K+_**

**_Warning : Typo(s), BL_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_No fear of pain, no fear of hurt, only with you here I will be able to live - Super Junior "Daydream"-_

_._

_._

_._

Detik jam berbunyi mewarnai heningnya malam. Menuntun setiap wajah-wajah kelelahan semakin dalam masuk ke alam mimpi mereka. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya sesekali menggeliat di kala udara dingin mulai meniup tubuh mereka.

Sungmin menerjapkan kedua matanya, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika rasa nyeri itu kembali menjalar di kaki kanannya. Pemuda itu terbangun, menatap cahaya remang-remang yang menyinari kamar tidurnya. Sungmin bukan namja yang mudah mengeluh, hanya saja saat ini kakinya benar-benar tidak mau berkompromi dengan sifat 'sok kuatnya'. Kalau bukan karena kecerobohnya bermain-main dengan papan _skateboard_ barunya itu. Mungkin saja kaki mulusnya tidak akan berakhir dengan gips putih yang kini membungkusnya. Sungmin bergumam pelan, tidak ada yang perlu disesali sebenarnya, kecuali cedera di kakinya itu membuat ia tidak bisa leluasa tampil bersama dengan member Super Junior yang lainnya.

"Sial" umpatnya kesal. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang seolah bersiap meremukkan tulang-tulangnnya. Sungmin melirik meja nakasnya, kali ini ia benar-benar sial. Obat penahan rasa sakit yang diberikan dokter kepadanya telah habis tak bersisa. Tidak ada jalan lain, Sungmin harus pergi ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa butir obat lagi di kotak P3K yang tergantung di sana.

Sungmin sudah bersiap akan turun dari ranjangnya, ketika ia merasakan sebuah gerakan kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun ada di sana, pemuda manis itu hampir lupa jika Kyuhyun sejak semalam tidur di sampingnya. Sungmin tersenyum miris, kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sungmin menggeser lengan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi melingkar di perutnya. Pemuda tampan itu berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun agar tidak membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun belum sehat benar. Namja itu terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menjaganya sejak pagi. Sungmin bisa melihat itu dengan jelas di wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika tidurpun Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kepayahan. Sungmin menatap iba wajah kekasihnya, "_Paboya_" gumamnya lirih, kemudian berjalan dengan tongkatnya keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Sungmin segera menuju ke arah dapur. Kedua manik kelincinya langsung tertuju pada kotak putih kecil yang tergantung di dekat lemari pakaian mereka. Sungmin memicingkan kedua matanya, entah kenapa kotak obat yang biasanya bisa dengan mudah ia jangkau, kini terlihat sangat jauh dan menyulitkannya. '_Apa ada yang mengubah posisinya?'_ Sungmin bertanya dalam hati, namun pikiran itu dengan cepat terpatahkan, karena pada kenyataannya posisi kotak obat itu tidak pernah berubah.

Sungmin menjinjitkan kaki kirinya, lengan kirinya bertumpu pada tongkatnya, sementara lengan kanannya yang masih bebas berusaha meraih gagang pintu dari kotak obat tersebut.

"Auucchh!" Sungmin sedikit berjingkat. Bahunya terasa pegal karena terlalu lama menggantung di udara. Sementara kaki kirinya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan berat badannya. Mungkin jika saat ini dia tidak sedang menggunakan tongkat, atau jika kaki kanannya tidak di gips, mungkin dia bisa dengan mudah meraih kotak obat tersebut. Hanya saja kenyataanya sekarang, Sungmin menggunakan tongkat, dan kaki kanannya masih digips. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, kecuali meminta seseorang membantunya. Membangunkan Kyuhyun mungkin. Namun Sungmin cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikiran itu. Dia tidak suka tergantung pada orang. Meski itu Kyuhyun sekalipun.

Sungmin meletakkan tongkatnya di meja makan, pemuda tampan itu berjalan tertatih dan mencoba meraih kembali kotak kecil berwarna putih tersebut. 10 cm, 8 cm, Sungmin hampir berhasil meraihnya, tetapi ketika tangannya sudah hampir menyentuh gagang kecil kotak tersebut, kaki kirinya tiba-tiba gemetar. Sungmin segera berpegangan pada lemari pakaian yang ada di sebelahnya. Beruntung dia tidak harus jatuh terjembab di atas lantai _dorm_nya.

"Hampir saja" ujarnya lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, _hyung_?"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Suara bass itu terdengar cukup keras dan tidak bersahabat. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya. kedua tangannya masih berpegangan pada lemari pakaian untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Kedua _obsidian_ itu menatap tajam ke arahnya, Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu menegang di depannya, terlihat dari rahangnya yang terkatup rapat dan juga bibir pucatnya yang sedikit mengerucut karena kesal.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, dengan mudah _namja_ tampan itu membuka kotak obat yang menggantung di atas kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa obat yang diberikan dokter kepada Sungmin pagi tadi. Tidak terlalu sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk menemukannya, _namja_ jangkung itu bahkan dengan segera mengambil segelas air dan meletakkannnya di atas meja makan sebelum kembali menghampiri Sungmin yang masih mematung dalam diam.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin dan membawa pemuda itu untuk duduk di depan meja makan. Kyuhyun menyodorkan beberapa tablet obat kepada Sungmin dan dengan segera ditelan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin meminum air putih yang tadi telah ia siapkan. Kemudian dengan cekatan membawa gelas kosong itu di tempat pencucian. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih enggan bicara kepadanya. Pemuda manis itu juga tidak berani bertanya macam-macam kepada kekasihnya itu, Sungmin hanya menurut ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style._

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, "Maaf" lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar, tetapi ia yakin Kyuhyun mendengarnya, karena dia bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu perlahan mulai melunak.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjangnya. Dengan lembut pemuda tampan itu menutupi tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut tebal sampai sebatas dadanya. Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut coklat kemerahan milik Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kakimu? Apa masih sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Terima kasih!"

"Tidurlah" bisik Kyuhyun lembut sebelum mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Kyu" Sungmin menarik lengan panjang Kyuhyun, "Maaf" ujarnya lirih.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, kemudian menggeser tubuh Sungmin dan tidur di samping pemuda manis itu.

"Jangan membuatku cemas seperti tadi. Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut ketika melihatmu tidak ada di tempat tidur. Jika butuh sesuatu kenapa tidak membangunkan aku? Kenapa memilih melakukannya sendiri?"

Sungmin membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Kedua _onyx_nya menatap kecemasan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata _obsidian_ Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih demam, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kita baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal. Kau juga belum sembuh benar. Karena itu aku tidak mau membangunkanmu. Maaf Kyu."

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, "Aku merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu,_ hyung_. Kau selalu melakukannya sendiri."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, "_Aniya. _Kau melakukan banyak hal hari ini. Terima kasih mau menjagaku selama di bandara dan juga membawakan barang-barangku."

Kyuhyun tetawa pelan, "Sudah tugasku bukan?" ujarnya ringan, namun dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Sungmin.

"Aku membuatmu melewati 'batas', kan?" Sungmin berujar sendu. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin, hingga akhirnya pemuda tampan itu menempelkan bibir tebalnya dan menyapu lembut permukaan bibir _kissable_ Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya, sepasang mata _hezel_nya menatap Sungmin dengan serius, "Jika itu kau, aku rela melewati 'batas' itu lagi dan lagi. Kau hanya perlu memintanya padaku, Min."

Sungmin tertawa getir kemudian menggeleng lemah, "Tidak Kyu, belum saatnya. Kita harus tetap menjaga 'batas' itu. Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku."

"Ming.."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Tetapi 'batas' itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar kita masih tetap bisa bersatu. Aku tahu kau peduli kepadaku. Aku tidak akan meminta lebih darimu, tetaplah berada di sampingku."

"Maksudmu berada di sampingmu ketika tidak ada orang lain yang tahu?"

Sungmin mengangguk

"Kau egois"

Sungmin menyentuh permukaan wajah Kyuhyun, "Maafkan aku, Kyu."

"Sampai kapan 'batas' itu ada di sekitar kita? Sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi? Bahkan ketika kau sakit pun aku hanya bisa berdiri di belakangmu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh luka, layaknya seorang jendral yang kalah dalam peperangan. Sungmin meraih wajah Kyuhyun, menempelkan bibirnya sekilas dan menciptakan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sana. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin, senyuman tulus kemudian terlukis dari bibir tebalnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan sabar menunggu hari itu. Asalkan itu kau. Asalkan bisa bersamamu. Apapun akan aku lakukan."

Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian membawa pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Terima kasih, Kyu."

"Apapun untukmu, _hyung."_

Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

_"_Kyu"

"hm?"

"Selamat, untuk tahun debutmu yang ke-7"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Terima kasih, _hyung._ Jadi apa boleh aku minta hadiahku sekarang?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya, _magnae_ tampan itu masih memamerkan senyuman liciknya, kemudian membawa Sungmin dalam satu ciuman panjang yang burujung pada malam panas di atas ranjang mereka.

_There's no END but AND_

**_~Keep Calm and Love Kyumin~_**

**_Ps : No Squel, mian untuk ceritanya yang gaje. Untuk yg sudah terlanjur baca dan kecewa dengan jalan ceritanya, aku minta maaf…_**

**_Get well soon untuk KYUMIN_**

**_Dan selamat untuk 7tahun debutnya Cho Kyuhyun ^^_**

**_(sby, may 26_****_th_****_ 2013)_**


End file.
